Sippy Cup
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa drinks an experimental potion by mistake. Reno's left to take care of her. ReTi oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Sippy Cup

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

Tifa needed something to drink. Her throat was screaming for some kind of liquid so she quickly opened the fridge, grabbing a purplish looking drink. The barmaid quickly downed the stuff, not noticing the writing on the side.

Property of Neo Shinra Labs.

Giving a satisfied sigh, Tifa was about to return to her nap when her stomach suddenly rumbled ominously. Then she felt really nauseous.

"What's happening to- but Tifa never got to finish her sentence as she passed out on the floor while the potion worked it's insidious purpose on the Avalanche member's body...

* * *

Half an hour later, Reno opened the door to the house he shared with his fiancé. Instead of his lover there to greet him, however, he found a little girl fast asleep. Her thumb was in her mouth and Reno noticed Tifa's clothes hanging off the child along with the empty flask containing the experimental mixture that he was supposed to guard.

This just wasn't his day.

Tifa's eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times against the sunlight streaming through the window. She saw Reno's concerned face a few feet away and the barmaid noticed how much bigger he was.

"Now Tifa, don't panic. You've accidentally had an experimental potion Neo Shinra cooked up. I shouldn't have put it in the fridge so you can completely blame me for your predicament."

"What's going on Weno?" Tifa asked, body stiffening as she spoke in a lisp. Looking down at her body, she noticed her bountiful bosom had vanished into thin air and that she was dressed in one of Marlene's old outfits from years ago. "I need a miwwor," Tifa asked. Reno nodded and soon returned with a full length mirror. Tifa sat up and got off the couch, almost falling as her legs touched the ground.

The reflection that stared out at her from the cool glass was that of a toddler, no more than five at the most. The happy sun in the middle of Tifa's pink shirt was smiling and the barmaid noticed that she was chubby, her stomach round with baby fat. Her hair was still the same as well as her face, minus her stress lines of course. In fact Tifa would describe her current face as the epitome of innocence. Looking up at Reno, Tifa's eyes started to water and then she started to cry, long wailing sobs that fit her new form well.

Reno instantly picked her up and pressed her to his chest, patting her back and murmuring soothing words to her.

"I'm so sorry babe. I've already called Rufus and he's getting an antidote made. But it'll be a couple hours." Tifa's wails soon turned to sniffles and she rubbed an eye with her hand.

"Weno, I didn't want to cry, it just slipped out," Tifa said, cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"It's the potion I'd suspect. You'll probably unconsciously act more and more like a five year old as time passes."

"I know...I might as well make the best of it. So you're my babysitter, gots that?" Reno chuckled a little but nodded.

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do it." He then set Tifa down and moved the mirror back to it's original location before sitting on the couch. "So what's first?" Tifa thought for a moment before giving Reno an adorable grin.

"Horsey ride, of course!" Reno then got on his hands and knees and Tifa jumped on his back. "Giddy up Weno." She kicked his side as well and soon Reno was moving as fast as he dared around the house, Tifa shouting with glee.

After twenty minutes of playing with Reno, Tifa's stomach led out a rather audible gurgle. The barmaid was terribly embarrassed but looked down at Reno.

"Weno, I'm hungry."

"What would you like to eat?"

"Grill cheesee sandwiches and tomato soup," Tifa said, her lisp more pronounced.

"Alright, I'll get cooking then."

As Tifa watched Reno make the grilled cheese, she took a drink from her sippy cup. Well it was Marlene's originally. It had been an odd moment for Tifa. She was ready to drink from a regular glass but as soon as Reno set one in front of her she started to cry and cry for her sippy cup. So Reno had managed to find the old cup and after cleaning it thoroughly, gave it to Tifa.

The apple juice tasted exquisite and a short while later Reno had set a bowl of tomato soup and one grilled cheese sandwich before her. Reno got his own plate and sat down across from her. Tifa dug into her food at an appalling rate and soon it was all gone. She belched a little and giggled at the noise instead of being embarrassed.

Once Reno was done with his meal, Tifa started pouting.

"Ice cweam?"

"Well when you ask for it like that..."

The ice cream was even better than the lunch had been, at least to Tifa. After eating one scoop, she felt full and watched the other mint chocolate scoop start to melt. But then an idea entered her head. Since she was five years old, no one could blame her for acting like one. Her eyes moved from Reno back to the ice cream and she smiled deviously.

"Weno thanks so much. I gots sometin for ya," Tifa said. Reno leaned forward then, expecting a kiss on the cheek.

"What is it?" Tifa then took the bowl in her tiny hands and dumped the cold treat on Reno's crimson hair. Great peals of laughter shook her body as she got down from her chair. Running into the living room, she was soon picked up by Reno.

"Put me down Weno! The potion mades me do it!" Tifa exclaimed. Reno looked into her eyes then before nodding.

"Alright, I'll let you go this time." Reno got on his knees then and ruffled Tifa's hair. It was the exact opening Tifa had been waiting for. Crashing into Reno, she had him on his back and started tickling him fiercely.

"Tifa...stop...please..." Reno managed to say between his laughs.

"I'm five, I donts gots ta," Tifa replied, giving him a cheeky smile. But then Reno's arms were around her and she was the one getting tickled.

However Reno stopped after a minute and just lay on his back, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips.

"Nap time," Tifa said, yawning widely. She crawled over to Reno and snuggled up beside him. "Tanks Weno, I luv you..." Tifa whispered before falling asleep. Reno didn't dare move for fear of waking her but he smiled as he watched her slumbering form and was soon fast asleep himself.

* * *

"Weno, wake up!" Tifa's voice ordered. Reno was shaken rather roughly then and he opened his eyes, groaning a little. Tifa had a devious grin on her face and Reno got a little nervous.

"What are you planning Tifa?" Tifa just put her hands behind her back and rocked around a little.

"Nutin, just revenge." She leaned closer then and started whispering in Reno's ear. Soon he too had a devious smile on his face.

* * *

Yuffie knocked on the door to Reno and Tifa's house. Reno had called her twenty minutes ago, asking if she would watch his cousin's daughter for a while. After making him promise to give her Materia, Yuffie agreed.

"I hope this little kid isn't a handful," Yuffie said to herself. Reno opened the door then and Yuffie saw the cutest little girl she had ever seen sitting on the couch. Her pink dress with the smiley face sun only accented the cuteness seemingly radiating from every pore.

"Yuffie, this is Revy. Revy, this is Yuffie. She'll be watching you while I'm away so be good, understand?" The child nodded her head up and down and hugged Reno tightly. After saying his goodbyes and giving Yuffie a mastered All materia, Reno left.

"So kiddo, what do you want to do first?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa smiled at Yuffie but inside she was laughing like a madwoman. Just last week Yuffie had made a comment about Tifa's figure along with how old she was looking and now it was payback time.

"Yur too old to play with me," Tifa said in her sweetest voice. Yuffie blinked her eyes. Had that little brat just called her old? "I mean you gots grey in yur hair, your fat, and you made fun of Weno," Tifa continued. Yuffie's cheeks turned red then and her eyes narrowed.

"Well you're a little brat!" Yuffie yelled back. Tifa's eyes started to water and soon loud wails rang out, nearly deafening the ninja. Yuffie raised her hands in a peace gesture and hugged Tifa tightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, please don't cry anymore," Yuffie said softly, trying to be as soothing as possible. Tifa stopped her tears almost immediately and her eyes widened as she saw Yuffie's Materia pouch.

"Wats in there?" Tifa asked, pointing to the pouch. Yuffie opened it then and took out a few Materia. "Pretty!"

"They are, aren't they? This collection took me an entire two years to find," Yuffie remarked, puffing out her chest with pride.

"Can I holds all of them?" Tifa asked, pouting for good measure. Yuffie couldn't resist. Handing Tifa the pouch, she watched as she gave a wide smile and kissed Yuffie on the cheek. "Tanks so much!"

"You're welcome kiddo," Yuffie said, closing her eyes at the kiss and smiling. Tifa then rushed towards the bathroom and dumped all the Materia into the toilet. Yuffie was hot on her heels but couldn't reach the child in time.

All of the Materia was flushed down into the sewers.

Yuffie's body started trembling then and Tifa feared she would go into cardiac arrest.

"My...my...Materia..." Yuffie said, her face whiter than the moon. Yuffie whipped out her cellphone then and dialed Reno's number.

"Reno, I can't handle this anymore! That little brat flushed all my Materia down the toilet."

"You better be sorry! Get over here now! And Reno, this is the last time I'm ever doing anything for you ever again, got it Turkey?"

Reno soon arrived home, not that he had really gone anywhere anyway, and saw Yuffie off. A scowl was on the ninja's face and she couldn't wait to tell someone how horrible her day had gone.

Once the door was closed, Reno looked at Tifa, who gave him a thumbs up.

"That was pretty mean Teef," Reno commented.

"Wells she shouldn't calls me old," Tifa shot back. "Now lets watch cartoons, 'kay?"

After an hour of cartoons a knock came at the door. Getting up, Reno answered it to see Rude on the other end.

"Here's the antidote. And you're never going to be trusted with another potion like that again. At least that's what Rufus said." The bald Turk then saw the five year old Tifa on the couch.

"Hey baldy!" She giggled after the taunt and Rude's eyebrow twitched.

"I'll see you at work Reno." And with that, the Turk left. Reno approached Tifa then and held out the antidote.

"Ready to go back to normal?" Tifa looked thoughtful for a moment. "Are you kidding me babe?" Tifa laughed at his puzzled expression and grabbed the container, quickly drinking the red liquid. Her stomach churned and for the second time that day, the bartender found herself passing out.

* * *

When consciousness returned to the Avalanche member, she saw Reno once again staring down at her, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Welcome back to adulthood. Um...the reversion process was a lot faster so I didn't have time to change you back into your clothes," Reno said quickly. Tifa looked down and noticed the now ripped tatters of Marlene's pink dress. Returning her attention to her fiancé, she glared at him.

"I'm going to get changed and then I want you at the kitchen table so we can talk," she said in her angriest tone of voice. Reno gulped but nodded and Tifa then got up, rushing to the bedroom.

Emerging several minutes later dressed in a pair of black jeans and a sweater, Tifa sat down at the table across from Reno.

"So today's little adventure was all your fault," Tifa said after several moments.

"I know and I accept all responsibility," Reno replied.

"Could you get me some apple juice?" Reno nodded and got up, getting the juice and pulling down a glass from the cupboard. "I want it in the sippy cup, Re, if that's not too much trouble." Reno cocked an eyebrow at that but did as Tifa asked.

Returning to the table, he handed the sippy cup to Tifa and she took a sip.

"Still tastes great..." Tifa murmured. Then she dumped the rest of the juice all over Reno's head. Sputtering a little, Reno didn't wipe the juice from his face or hair.

"And that means you're pissed off at me, doesn't it?" Tifa just gave him a devious smile at his assumption.

"No, I'm not pissed at you. I had a lot of fun and you were there for me the entire time."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. So we're still going to get married right?" Tifa giggled then and went to the counter, placing her engagement ring back on. Reno stood up and went over to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"Of course we are," Tifa murmured. She captured his lips then and kissed him passionately. They stayed lip locked for nearly a minute before breaking apart. Tifa laid he face against Reno's chest and looked up at him, a content smile lighting up her face.

"I luv you Weno..."

"Luv you too Tifa..."


End file.
